Attentions
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Gray doesn't consider himself to be greedy – that's Tobes – but he will never get enough of Tobin and Clair's attentions. [Post canon]


**Attentions**

Gray doesn't consider himself to be greedy – that's Tobes – but damn he can't get enough of their attention.

* * *

He likes to hold both their hands at the same time. They're so different: Tobin's are strong and calloused, and in general not much polished, whereas Clair's are much more refined, but being a knight her hands are still different from what you'd expect from a noble.

* * *

That day they've decided to take a walk through the enormous garden of the castle – Clair loves the garden – and Gray starts to swing their arms in a rather childish manner but he can't help himself. He's just too happy.

\- Stop it! -, Tobin says, as he always does, but of course Gray doesn't listen to him.

Clair starts to laugh and soon the others follow her.

Who cares about how childish they're being; after all they've been through they deserve a moment like that.

* * *

\- Gray, I need to get up -, Tobin mutters, trying to push Gray, who's basically sprawled all over him, away.

\- Nah, you don't -, Gray replies, tightening his grip on the other's waist.

\- I have to pee -, Tobin says, and thank the mother Clair's already asleep, or else he would've never seen the end of it because now he's a knight, so he must learn not to speak in such rude manners.

\- You're no fun -, Gray pouts, but he lets Tobin go anyways.

\- Too bad for you -, he says then, turning on his side to the part of the bed where Clair's asleep on, - This means that I'll have to snuggle with her and not with you -.

\- Careful -, Tobin admonished him, - Don't wake her up -.

\- Yeah, yeah, don't worry -, Gray mutters as he gets closer to Clair, resting his head on her shoulder.

He closes his eyes and he smiles. He feels like he's in heaven.

* * *

When Tobin returns Gray's already asleep and he has such a content expression on his face.

Tobin spends way more time than he's willing to admit to admire him and Clair, and then he smiles.

He gets onto the bed again, careful not to wake up the others, and he presses his chest against Gray's back, hugging his waist with one arm. Gray lets out a noise that is way too similar to a purr, and he shifts a little under the covers, then he takes Tobin's wrists and holds it, not that Tobin was going to pull away anyway.

Even in his sleep he still wanted both his and Clair's attention.

* * *

Waking up by kisses isn't the usual way Gray wakes up – usually the others use way more efficient methods like almost throwing him out of the bed – but he surely isn't going to complain.

He can feel both of them pressed against him; Tobin's behind him, kissing his neck while Clair was in front of him, laying kisses on his chest while also caressing his hips.

Wait, did he really leave his shirt open like that? Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?

* * *

\- Good morning everyone -, he says then with his usual tone, but the other two don't stop touching or giving him little kisses.

Clair's the first to pull away, but she quickly reaches for his face, kissing his lips.

\- Good morning -, she says as well, - I trust you slept well? -.

Gray nods, then he smiles.

\- Of course I did -, he says, - With you here I couldn't have slept better -.

Clair chuckles hearing that, while Tobin rolls his eyes. Why must he always be so cheesy?

In truth he doesn't really hate it, but Gray will never know it. It's more fun teasing him for that.

\- Just shut up already -, he says in fact, turning Gray's head so that he can kiss him. The angle is a bit weird but he doesn't care enough to move.

* * *

Weirdly enough Gray is the one who pulls away, but from the look on his face it seems that he was enjoying it.

\- Not that this isn't great or anything but… -, he starts saying, - Shouldn't we get going? -.

Tobin and Clair lock gazes, and then Clair nods at him so he replies:

\- While you were asleep we decided to take it easier today -.

\- We established that you are deserving of a display of our affection -, Clair adds, getting closer to Gray. She runs a finger from his neck to his chest, looking down.

\- With your permission that is -.

Gray chuckles. These two…

\- Do you even need to ask? -, he says before laying a quick kiss on Clair's lips.

\- You can do everything you want to me -, he adds.

\- You don't even know what we've got in store for you -, Tobin replies, but he hasn't wasted any time and his hands are already working on Gray's pants.

\- Show me then -, Gray teases and soon he feels Clair's lips on his, while Tobin bites his neck.

* * *

Gray doesn't consider himself to be greedy – that's Tobes – but he enjoys his lovers' attention so much he can't refuse anything they give him.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** and remember guys, Gray has two hands.


End file.
